


As Warm As The Radiant Sun

by x_anathemaX



Category: Fall Out Boy, Green Day, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Asshole Frank Iero, Autistic Mikey Way, Basement Gerard Way, Blind Character, Gerard Way is a Sweetheart, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some chapters are based off songs, Twenty One Pilots Reference, Why Did I Write This?, don't touch my bois I will end you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:32:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_anathemaX/pseuds/x_anathemaX
Summary: I slowly open an eye,that same every morning hope I have that,magically somehow, I can see again. But like every morning I’ve lived in the last ten years. I saw nothing but darkness.Lots of people say things like ‘Every story has a happy ending!’,or ‘It always gets better’,oh but my all time favorite is, ‘You’ll always find light in darkness’. LIKE HUN NO I WON’T I’M BLIND._________________________________________________________"You are rather snarky for a blind kid," The guy blurts out."That my friend is the point" I reach into my bag,pulling out my phone."Just tell me when we get to the school" I grumble to the stranger._________________________________________________________Frank is a snarky blind kid who doesn't want friends,Gerard tries to be his friend anyway





	1. Chapter 1

-6:48Am- -10/14/18-

“TIME 6:48 AM- ALARM- NAME:WAKE UP AND GET READY!!”

I slowly open an eye,that same every morning hope I have that,magically somehow, I can see again. But like every morning I’ve lived in the last ten years. I saw nothing but darkness.Lots of people say things like ‘Every story has a happy ending!’,or ‘It always gets better’,oh but my all time favorite is, ‘You’ll always find light in darkness’. LIKE HUN NO I WON’T I’M BLIND.

Sighing I roll over to face where I know my window is. I felt the sun's heat radiating off on to me and,I liked it. I lay like this for god knows how long,not moving an inch just laying,and waiting for this godforsaken day to end all ready even though it just began.

I faintly hear someone yelling my name, its not my alarm that's for sure. I don’t know who it is, I’m too lost in my own head to place a name to the voice. 

“-ANK! FRANK!” I bolt upwards being snapped out of my head,the voice, it was my mom. Probably telling me to finally get up. 

“Yeah mom??” I call back, “Get ready or you’ll miss the bus!!” 

I groan,but I know shes right so, I get up to get ready. I slowly climb out of the warm protection of my bed out into the cold air of my room, “Hey mom did you set out my jeans and misfits shirt already??” 

“Yes I did, its sitting out on the chair outside your room!” 

“Thanks!” I call back. I open the door to my room,I reach out in attempt to find the clothes,” almost...almost...almostt. FOUND IT!!” I snaked my hands around the jeans and shirt,then quickly retreat into my room. After quickly getting ready, I grab my sunglasses and cane before rushing out into the kitchen. “NO TIME FOR FOOD MOM I’LL BE LATE BYE!!” I open the front door and begin quickly (but carefully) speed walking to the bus stop.

I stand out on the front porch for a minute breathing in the crispy October air,I take a moment to contemplate if i should just ask to stay home.I shake my head cause its only my first day."It'll be fine Frank.." I try to reassure myself,it really doesn't work. 

But I begin my walk to the bus stop using the directions my mom gave my earlier,walk down to the end of the street,turn right,walk straight for about 300 steps(or until I hear a bunch of noisy teenagers)

So I do just that,by the time I got to the bus stop I had counted 289 steps, I mean she wasn't far off. Once I get there everyone starts whispering things like, "Is he blind?", "Why is a blind kid riding the bus?" etc. 

I turn to face the kids general direction, "I'm blind,not deaf you know", I shake my head and face forward,this'll be a fun year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hnn i'm going to try to update this one once a week cause I really like this story
> 
> ________
> 
> so i updated this chapter cause I didn't like how it was before

While we wait for the bus I hear whisper after whisper,after whisper about me.

Maybe asking to ride the bus was a mistake maybe I shoul-the bus finally pulls up. Everyone climbs on slowly one by one. Course I'm last

"hurry up kid we don't got all day!" the bus driver snaps at me. Once on the bus I walkback a few rows before sittingin a hopefully vaccant seat...it wasn't.

"So you are that blind kid everyone is talking about?" the guy mutters.

"I prefer the term visually fucked,but yeah blind works too" the guy laughs.

"you are rather snarky for a blind kid" the guy blurts out inbetween laughs.

"that my friend is the point" I reach into my bag,pulling out my phone and earbuds.  
"just tell me when we get to school" I grumble at the stranger.

"Ay Ay captian sourpuss"

I plug my earbuds into my phone before puttng them on, 'Lockscreen-password:1031-homescreen-spodify-big 'ol music mix,playlist-shuffle,Minority by Green Day.' my phone reads everything to me. honestly maybe this day won't be so bad after all....The guy taps me on the shoulder, I groan but pull my earbud out anyway. "What?" "uh you never told me your name..." "Hm, I don't think I want to tell you, just call me Message Man,so you gonna tell me yourname?" "Nah,I like the whole secret name-nickname shit,call me Lane Boy" I snort this guy-no Lane Boy-what kinda name is that?- I really didn't expect him to go along with my little game, "Okay,Lane Boy,let me listen to my music and kindly fuck off" I put my earbud back in. \----------------------------------------- Twenty-ish minutes later Lane Boy taps on my shoulder-we're here I guess, I pull my earbuds out, "are we here"-no reply "If you nodded or something you do know I can't see it riight?" "Oh! right sorry..." he grumbles. "But we are at school right?" "Yep" Sighing, I pick up my bag and get off the bus.Here goes nothing...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUGH FUCK GUYS IM SO SORRYYY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED ANYTHING SINCE JANUARY I FEEL REALLY BAD ABOUT THIS OKAY SORRY ENJOY THE CHAPTER BYE! also yeah I changed my username again-this one will probably stick cause I like it.

Lane Boy and I make our way off the bus. "by the way," I turn my head in the direction I think he's standing. "What grade are you in?"

"Oh, 12th grade.." I groan, "Great...you just had to be older than me didn't you?" He chuckles. "I didn't chose when I was born dummy" I scoff and keep walking. "Could you at least take me to the front office?" I didn't get a response. "Helllloooooo???" He makes a weird noise. "oh-uh yeah sure"

* * *

 The receptionist ended up making Lane Boy take me to my first period class. When we got there he tapped me on my shoulder, "I guess this is where we part ways?" He says. "Yeah I guess...uh..save me a seat on the bus later?" He didn't respond so I can only assume he nodded. I turned around and went inside the classroom.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey sorry its short-I may update again tomorrow ITLL BE LONGER I SWEAR


End file.
